She's Out of my League
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: Carmilla and Laura are classmates in high school. Carmilla happens to be one of the popular mean girls of Silas alongside with Danny, Elsie and Betty, and as for Laura she is just your typical plain Jane—who wears thick eyeglasses and braces but regardless of this, Carmilla got a huge crush on her which she keeps to herself afraid to be made fun of her so called friends.
1. Chapter 1: If Only We Were Friends

Laura Hollis always hated high school. Why? Well, at the age of sixteen she had enough amount of bullying in her school, especially from a certain group of girls, consisting of Danny Lawrence, Betty Spielsdorf, Elsie Miller, Elle Haynes and Carmilla Karnstein, who loved to label themselves as "Silas' Bitches".

It's like in the everyday life Laura Hollis she gets bullied by these girls, be it in the library, in the cafeteria or inside their classroom. Today, of course, is not any different.

Laura was on her way to meet up with her friends LaF and Perry when she once again heard the now familiar nickname to her by the giant ginger she used to have a crush on, Danny Lawrence. Danny would normally call her Eliza Thorneberry because according to her Laura looks exactly like that cartoon character the only difference is that Laura doesn't braid her hair and she's chubby. As soon as Laura walked towards the table where LaF and Perry are seated the louder she heard the name.

Laura's been too busy trying not to listen to the jokes the girls are throwing her that she didn't notice that Betty had gone up towards her to spill a bottle of pineapple juice and of course the purpose was to make Laura fall and slide to her embarrassment. While she was still on the floor, Elsie walked over to her and pretended to have dropped her chips on Laura's head when in reality she actually did it on purpose.

Carmilla Karnstein always hated the fact that her so called friends loved to make fun of Laura. She never understood why there is a need for them to bully her when in fact she hasn't done any trouble with their group. Carmilla always wanted to help Laura whenever these instances take place and of course, today isn't an exception.

As soon as Carmilla heard Laura's cry of pain when she helplessly fell on the floor, she immediately dropped her book to see what was going on. Once she saw that Laura was attempting to stand, she also went to stand to help her up only to be stopped with a grip on her wrist by Ell Haynes and of course, she didn't do anything more.

Ell and Carmilla have been dating since they were in junior high and she's certainly sure that she loves Carmilla and that she is willing to spend her life with Carmilla outside Silas University. However, despite their relationship, Carmilla wasn't still sure of how she felt towards Ell. Carmilla believes that it's because one she has abandonment issues and that they're only sixteen. She still don't know how far she could get when it comes to love. All this of course, she kept to herself.

After a moment, Laura finally stood herself up and continued walking towards her friends table. As she gets there, she wanted to question why they didn't bother helping her but she abruptly stopped herself, remembering the threats that were given by both Danny and Elsie telling them that if they help Laura, they would be paying for it.

Of course none of Laura's friends would want to not be able to help her out, but the truth is they don't have any choice but to deal with staying out of it whenever Silas Bitches are on the roll of making Laura's life miserable.

Truth be told, Laura had actually thought of transferring to a different school. After all she still got a semester before she graduates from Silas. However, she was worried if it will be a good idea since their family doesn't have enough money to have her transferred to another school. She was only able to study in a school as prestigious as Silas because she's a scholar. The only means of them getting money is from the small barber shop they own which is managed by her dad, Martin, and from the little salary her mother, Sally, earns as a bank teller.

So instead of complaining about being bullied at school to her parents, she decided to keep it to herself instead of getting them worried.

Laura had decided to eat in silence with her friends; she wasn't really in the mood for talking after what just happened. She decides that its best for her not to say anything or to show any uneasiness that she knows will leave her friends worried—especially Perry.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Carmilla couldn't shake off the feeling to the fact that she can't put an end to her friends bullying Laura. She knows she isn't stupid enough to do something heroic by standing up for Laura, no matter how much she likes to; her reason? Well, let's just say she's scared that these friends she call will turn their backs against her especially once they find out that she likes Laura and she actually wants to be with her and not to be with Ell. Sometimes, Carmilla pities herself for being with Ell. She just wants to break up with her but she doesn't know how to.

Carmilla would only look at Laura from afar, pretend to be able to help her and she keeps reminding herself that maybe she can be with Laura and maybe one day they will have their happy ending.

Day at school finally comes to an end, and all Laura wanted to do was to go home and take a shower and sleep all the sorrow she had for the day's event.

As soon as she gets home, her mother was busying herself in the kitchen preparing their dinner while her dad was busy watching the news. Laura smiled at this, her family happy and keeps her sane after the school's drama and pain.

After she had said her hellos to her parents, she immediately went up to her room to take a shower before dinner. It took her about fifteen minutes to take a shower and before she headed down, she decides on checking her homework and fortunately she only has two and after that she can call an early night in.

When she went down for dinner, she was glad that her parents didn't pry her about her day at school. As much as the guilt was eating her up, she still won't tell her parents, so she was glad that they decided to talk about something else over dinner.

Once they all had finished eating and after she finished clearing up the dishes, Laura wished her parents goodnight since she knows she wouldn't be going down again once she had started her home work.

She was about to head off to sleep when Laura decided to check on her phone. She received messages from both Perry and LaF in their group chat, both checking on her and wishing her a good night. Laura decided not to answer, because right now, receiving pity from her friends was the last thing she needed.

Laura then decided to open the text message coming from an unknown sender.

[Unregistered Number, 09:30PM]: Hi Laura, hope you are okay now?

[Unregistered Number, 10:00 PM]: Shit. Forgot to introduce myself no wonder you didn't reply.

[Unregistered Number, 10:00 PM]: It's Carmilla by the way. Carmilla Karnstein. You're probably sleeping now or about to sleep. Sorry to be a bother. Good night.

Laura was so confused that Carmilla texted her. Also, where and why did Carmilla get her number? Laura decided not to answer. Why should she? They aren't friends; they barely talk to each other. She'll just let it slip away. She decided to keep it as a mystery on how Carmilla got her number.

After she reread the message, she finally decided to put her phone down and settled in getting a good night sleep and braced herself for tomorrow's misadventures at school.

Carmilla checks her phone again before she settles on sleeping. She knows Laura wouldn't reply. They aren't friends. In fact, they are nothing but she couldn't help but hope that somehow checking on Laura could probably spark up a friendship between them. Who is she kidding anyway; she knows Laura is good hearted and not hard to be friends with.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy since well—she's part of the group who tortures Laura at Silas and all that's left for Carmilla to do is to hope that one day, she would be close to Laura. Hell, even if it would mean risking something or becoming Laura's secret friend. If only they were friends, Carmilla would do everything to protect Laura from her own friends and maybe if that happens, Laura wouldn't get bullied ever again and she can finally see spark in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: An Almost Encounter with You

Laura felt lucky today because it was almost her third subject and she hasn't been bullied. It's not that she was waiting for it to happen; she just knows that the moment she gets in to the gates of Silas the bullying would immediately begin.

But today, she would like to think is a different day.

Carmilla was on her way to her art class when she suddenly feels someone tugged her on her shoulders. She scowls as she turns to the person but she immediately softens when she sees it was Ell.

'Someone's being sneaky today huh?'

'Well, I haven't seen you last night since I had this exam earlier so I decided on surprising you.' Ell answers Carmilla as she moves closer and slowly leans in capturing Carmilla's lips. Carmilla moaned appreciatively when Ell pushes her to the wall as their kisses became heated.

As the parted, Ell smirks knowing how she made Carmilla so worked up with their kiss.

'Tease.' Carmilla says as she tries to lean in again

Ell erupted in to laughter 'As much as I want to keep kissing you I can't. You have a class in like' Ell looks down to her watch before continuing, '2 minutes but I'll see you after class okay?'

'Of course, if that means more making out with you.' Carmilla gave Ell a quick peck on her lips before they parted ways.

Making out with Ell will always be one of her favorites.

'I thought you wouldn't detach your face from Ell' Elsie greets

'Hello to you too, Els' Carmilla bites back.

Elsie was about to say something snarky when they teacher walks in to their room.

Carmilla's art class ended pretty early today which she was thankful for because it means she would be seeing Laura in her next class.

It wasn't like she was cheating over Ell for having a crush over Laura right? She hopes that doesn't make her a cheater because that is the last thing she wanted to be.

And of course, she doesn't want to be cheated on as well.

Carmilla went to reality as she felt Elsie nudge her on her thigh with a pen which earned the girl with a glare which she just grins at.

'What do you want now?'

'Nothing. I was just wondering what you were dreaming about that you actually didn't hear Mr. Evans telling us about our homework.'

'What dreaming?'

Elsie snorts knowing she caught Carmilla off guard. 'Never mind. Don't worry the assignment would be too easy for you.'

Carmilla knows that Elsie is making fun of her so she settles not asking her yet. Maybe she'll just text Elsie tonight.

Laura's English class finally comes to an end and she suddenly feels anxious for her next class like she always does.

There are three reasons as to why.

First. It's physical education. For pete's sake Laura hates basketball.

Second. Silas Bitches will be there.

Third. She will get tortured.

Laura always wanted to skip PE but then she just don't do it knowing she needs to attend to that extracurricular class to have a good grade that would help her get to the uni where she wants to study after Silas.

Before heading to their gymnasium Laura went to her locker to leave her belongings and to get her PE uniform.

She was about to open her locker when she feel her phone vibrates.

She decides to take out the phone from her bag.

Once she saw that the texter is someone who isn't saved on her phonebook, Laura decides to ignore the message. Telling herself she's going to read it after class.

As soon as Laura had left her belongings to her locker, she immediately walked towards the gymnasium and she was thankful that she still has enough time to change into her PE uniform. She quickly made a stop on the locker room to change.

When she gets in, she checked the cubicle where she normally changes; sighing contentedly knowing that it was vacant.

Once she had finished changing, she stood right in front of the mirror to have her hair tied up on a messy bun.

When she had entered the gym, the class had started so she hurriedly run towards the bleachers where everyone of her class is seated, waiting for their names to be called for attendance.

Since she has arrived almost late, Laura had ended up seating on the far left of the bleachers just what Betty and Elsie had expected.

What Laura didn't know is, Betty and Elise had actually spread an egg goo to where she would be seating on, and the moment she had taken a seat t Betty and Elise couldn't hold anymore their laughter. Laura decided to ignore the laughter, thinking it wasn't about her.

After their names have been called out for their attendance, they were all told to go to their respective positions, well except for Laura. Since she was late, their coach or the PE teacher had advice her not play yet as a little punishment. So she was left on the bench while everyone else went to play basket ball.

When Laura was finally given the chance to play, Silas Bitches of course had taken this as an opportunity for them to make fun of her.

'Hey Thorneberry, think you can reach the ring with your heavy body and height?' Danny starts

'I-'

'You know, I guess it was all better when you were just there on the bleacher instead of being here on the court. You don't even belong here.' Betty pipes in, making Laura embarrassed.

As always, Laura decided to ignore them. Like she always does no matter how painful the bullying gets.

It was finally her turn to shoot the ball. She slowly makes her way to the three point lane, she starts to dribble the ball and as soon she heard Coach Lee blows his whistle, she took a deep breath and throws the ball towards the ring.

 _swoosh The_ moment she heard the sound of the net made as the ball gets in she immediately thank whatever deity there is because the ball got in. Sure it wasn't the first time she had shoot a ball in the first try, as much as Laura hates basketball, she is pretty much good at it, but this one she was actually extra proud of herself for making the shoot, knowing how much the Silas Bitches have her embarrassed again.

However, having the ball shoot fumes Danny. So she then decided to have duel against Laura.

'Hey Thorneberry, you and me, one on one. First one to get a score of ten wins.' Danny challenges.

Laura wanted to decline the challenge but then she knows that if she wins, this will be like a little victory for her against them.

'Okay' Laura simply answers.

'Woah, there. Tiger. Are you sure about this?' Lafontaine asks her.

'I'm actually not LaF. But, I just don't want them to call me as someone who is a coward. I don't want that to add up on the list of nicknames they have for me.'

'Just be careful L, yeah?'

'I will.'

During the first few minutes of the game, Laura was having a hard time on making a score. Danny was on the lead with 3 points, it was also hard for Laura to chase her since she's shorter chubby.

'Come on short stack, I thought you were good at playing. But it looks like you just peed on yourself on your shorts.' Danny says as she was trying to get a good defense with the ball.

'I did not.' Laura had stopped dribbling the ball to check on her shorts, which became an advantage to Danny as she steals the ball from Laura.

But this time, Laura didn't back down. She immediately gets her bearing and chases after Danny. She maybe short and chubby but with her determination she knows she can go places. Once she got the chance to steal the ball from Danny, she immediately shoots the ball earning herself a three-point score.

Carmilla, to her surprise, finds the game pretty interesting. At first, she was worried though about Danny asking for a duel with Laura but honestly, she was thankful that Laura had accepted the challenge.

Carmilla didn't deny it either that she was pretty impressed with Laura. She knows she's gonna win this. She wanted to cheer for her but Carmilla knows she just can't do it, so instead she settles in cheering internally.

Danny and Laura are down to a tie score and the ball is with Laura.

The game intensifies.

The gym never got this quieter.

And maybe Laura was never that unfortunate at all, because for whatever reason it was, the ball is with her and she knows that Coach Lee would soon blow the whistle to let everyone know that the game is over.

To everyone's surprise Laura actually did won the game.

And for once, she was happy.

Carmilla honestly wanted to run towards her. To give her a hug and to congratulate her but of course she didn't attempt doing it once again.

Lafontaine and Perry had rushed towards their friend. Chanting " _Laura, Laura!"_ as the crowd actually cheered for her. Some of her guy classmates even carried her as they continue cheering for her tiny victory.

As soon as they had placed Laura down, Danny immediately went to her and grabbed her by the hair 'Where not yet over, Thorneberry!'

And of course, Danny had to push Laura, where she ended face down.

Having pushed hard on the floor, this time Laura's glasses fell off from her face and Elsie was pretty much fast enough to kick it somewhere beyond Laura'

Perry wanted to say something towards them; she knows they must do something. She knows they need to fight for Laura but she's also scared, but before she could even try to say anything Lafontaine had stood right in front of Danny, shoving her on her shoulder.

'What the fuck is wrong with you Lawrence?' They snap, earning them a glare coming from Danny and they swear Danny was close to punching them before-

'Enough.' Carmilla voiced out which led to her friends to turn their heads towards her.

'What did you just say Karnstein?' An obviously angry Danny asks her.

'I said enough.'

Danny laughs venomously 'Oh my god, Karnstein are you really softening toward these fools? I am _your_ friend but you choose to defend them?' Danny asks throwing her arms into places.

'Danny, I'm not here to fight against you or to defend them. I only wanted you to stop.'

'You're unbelievable, Karnstein.'

'Danny…' Ell calmly warns Danny of whatever she had in mind.

'Whatever.' Danny says before she walks out of the gym followed by Betty and Elsie.

Carmilla really wanted to help Laura as soon as she saw Perry and Lafontaine carrying her. Carmilla thinks she must have a bad fall if Laura couldn't stand on her own.

Laura was changing inside the cubicle where she normally changes when she notice that there is a huge bruise forming on the left side of her ribs. She tries to slowly run her fingers there but she immediately pulls away as soon as she felt the pain which causes her to hiss.

Laura had never actually imagined that falling on the same side of your body will actually end you up with getting a bruise.

Since the forming bruise is already starting to burn like a bitch on her skin, Laura carefully and slowly wears her blue shirt with a duck in the middle, she sighs happily as soon as she was able to wear the shirt. Next was to change her shorts, the moment she removed it, she had just notice that the pee Danny was referring to from earlier was actually an egg.

That was probably the reason why Betty and Elsie were laughing at her.

She was pretty sure that they were the once who caused it.

Laura had also noticed that she now have a bruise on her knees. 'No wonder I had a hard time standing earlier' she thought to herself.

When she went out of the cubicle and went to wash her, it was only the time she had noticed that there is a crack on her glass and worst she even have a bleeding lip. She groans as she slowly crosses her arms on top of the sink as she slams her head 'Fuck, how am I supposed to explain this to my parents?'

'I have never imagined you to be someone who cusses.' Laura literally whipped her head towards the voice inside the restroom, she knows she was alone the moment she gets there and she also knows that it wasn't Perry or Lafontaine.

It was Carmilla.

'I uh' Laura starts to stutter showing nervousness on the sound of her voice which didn't go unnoticed from Carmilla.

'Relax cupcake. I'm not here to hurt you or to give you any threats. I'm just here to pee.'

Of course, peeing wasn't entirely the reason why Carmilla went inside the restroom. She went there to check on Laura and to apologize for what Danny did to her earlier, but of course once again she had chicken out.

Laura on the other hand was supposed to say something when she abruptly stopped the moment she hears the door opening revealing Ell.

'There you are babe.' She greets as she walks towards Carmilla, giving her a quick peck on the lips. As soon as she pulls away, she noticed Laura staring.

'What are you looking at? Scram!'

And with that Laura left the restroom.

Carmilla was about was working on her math homework when her phone vibrates from her bedside table.

She lazily grabs her phone and lazily swipes to its left to see who had texted her.

There were two messages.

One from Elsie.

The other from Laura.

Carmilla could've swear that her heart fall on her stomach the moment she saw Laura's name. _Oh yes, she actually saved Laura's number_.

Of course she chooses to open first the message coming from Elsie.

[Elsie Miller, 07:30 PM]: Hey just texting you to let you know that our homework from art class is to create a pastel sculpture, and with need to hand it down by the end of the month.

[Carmilla Karnstein, 7:35 PM]: Oh alright, sounds good. Thanks, night!

She knows her reply to Elsie could've sound a bit, off but she didn't want to chat with her. She wasn't really in the mood. Plus she is actually dreading on reading Laura's text, so that was what she does next.

This was the very first time Laura had decided to answer her text since she got Laura's number from their class records.

As soon as she lies down, she quickly opens the message.

[Laura Hollis, 07:30 PM]: I exactly don't have any idea of how you got your number and why you keep on checking me, but I would like you to know that I want you to stop it before your friends finds out about you contacting me.

Oops. That wasn't how Carmilla expected their first text to start. But how can she blame Laura of course the girls is mad at her too. Even though she's not doing anything against her.

[Carmilla Karnstein, 07: 38 PM]: I got your number from your class records. I had it in a long while now. I got it because I always wanted to apologize to you with how my friends are actually treating you and I am sorry I can't do it in person no matter how much I wanted to. But I'm really sorry.

[Laura Hollis, 07:45 PM]: Whatever.

[Carmilla Karnstein, 07:50 PM]: I understand that you're also mad at me even though I don't do anything against you but I'm really sorry, cupcake. I wish I could do something about it. Fuck, can I call you?

Laura takes in a deep breath before she replies.

[Laura Hollis, 08:00 PM]: Fine.

Carmilla's heart dropped again.

Laura answered her phone after five rings.

Finally she answers.

 _Shut up. Atleast I answered you._

For whatever reason, Laura's answer made Carmilla smile

Thank you.

 _What do you want?_

To apologize.

 _You already did._

I know. But it wasn't enough and it will never be.

 _True._

Will you just here me out?

 _Okay_

I have texted you on earlier because I know what will happen again today. I mean not exactly how it turns out to be, but knowing that you would be sharing the same space with us it would only mean that you would be in trouble. Did you even get my text by the way?

 _I did. I just wasn't in the mood for answering._

What's change?

 _Carmilla.._

Sorry.

 _Fine. I don't know, maybe it was because you stood up for me awhile ago. Perry told me that it was you who told Danny to stop. I had to ask since your dear friend had kicked my glasses somewhere I can't reach._

Sorry about that one too. Did it get any damage?

 _Yeah. There's a little crack on it._

Fuck.

 _Yeah._

Listen, if you want, I could get you another pair of glasses we'll just keep it as a secret.

 _I don't know, Carm. We're not friends to begin with._

For whatever reason it was, Carmilla's heart soared the moment she hears the nickname.

Will you call me that again?

 _Call you what?_

Carm. I don't know, it felt good when you say it.

 _I don't know._

Okay. Hey, by the way. I wasn't really going for a pee earlier I just wanted to really check you out. But I don't know I chickened out.

 _Maybe I should call you Carmken instead._ Laura teases

Carmken?

 _Yeah. Carmilla-chicken._

Very funny, cupcake.

 _I have a name._

I'm aware. Anyway, I really am sorry for everything our group had caused you. I am apologizing even I'm not doing anything.

 _Well right now? You're friends have managed to give me a bruise on my left rib, on my knees, a blown up lips and a cracked eyeglasses which I still don't know how to tell my parents once they got home._

Shit. I am so so sorry.

 _Carmken?_

Cupcake?

 _Why?_

Huh?

 _Why are you being nice to me even though you know your friends hates me._

I don't know. Maybe you're just a good person and it's a shame they can't see it, and I know it was stupid for me to say that because we never really talk and earlier at the restroom it was the only almost encounter we actually had.

 _You know you can always talk to me._

Is that your way of offering me a friendship?

 _We'll see._

Okay. No rushing. Oh before I forget, nice game earlier. You were actually pretty good.

 _You think so?_

Yes.

Before Laura could say anything else, she heard a car pull out in front of her, which means her parents are home.

 _Hey, I have to let go now._

Why?

 _Did you just whine?_

No. there's no whining.

 _Whatever. Anyway, I have to put down my phone. Mom and Dad are home, and I'm not allowed to take calls or to even use my phone when I'm doing home works._

Uh oh.

 _Yeah._

That's fine. See you tomorrow then?

 _Yes. See you._

As soon as they have ended the call Laura managed to send Carmilla a text.

[Laura Hollis, 08:30 PM]: Thanks for the call, Carmken. Have a good night.

[Carmilla Karnstein, 08:32 PM]: goodnight.

Carmilla and Laura both didn't expect the kind of encounter they just had. It may not have been face to face but they were both glad that they have talked. And maybe, sooner or later they could be friends. Someday, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3: And It All Amounts to Nothing

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For Carmilla, Friday nights always meant partying with her friends. She may only be sixteen years old but yet the amount of alcohol she had taken in her body could be somehow unbearable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Being someone who is somewhat popular has its own perks, and tonight, is not any exception. Carmilla together with her friends were invited to the Alchemy Club's party. The said party is being held on the campus./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"An hour before the party, Carmilla is still at home getting ready of what to wear for the night. She was about to cross her room towards her closet when she heard her phone buzz on her bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She carefully walks back towards her bed and sits down as soon as she was able to retrieve her phone. Carmilla immediately light up as soon as she saw who the texter was. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Laura./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ever since that night Laura have decided to answer her text messages, the two were inseparable in texting one another. No matter where they are. Even if they are with their friends or even on the same class./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla unlocks her phone to read the message and her smile grew even wider as she reads Laura's text./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 08:25PM]: Don't get yourself too drunk, okay?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 08:30PM]: But it wouldn't be fun, plus if I don't how am I supposed to drunk text you? ;)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:00PM]: Sorry had to wash the dishes. You and your winkies though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:15PM]: Haha, bet you actually link those winks. Anyway, I have to go. I mean not really go because I would still be texting you but I'm leaving the house now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:17PM]: You don't have to text me. You have to enjoy the party you know?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken. 09:23PM]: Yeah, but I choose to text you while I'm there so.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The next day/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A night of partying would normally mean Carmilla would be staying in bed so late, especially when hang over decides to kick in like a bitch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And truthfully, Carmilla actually have had plans on staying in bed all day long but however a tiny human decides to check on her. Carmilla knows how much she hates it when her sleep gets interrupted. Even her girlfriend, Ell knows how much she hates it so Ell doesn't bother on checking up on her, the day after their wild night at a party./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was still sleeping peacefully when her phone decides to vibrate again. Growling, Carmilla slowly reaches up for her phone from her bedside table. She rubs off her sleep as she sat up to read her new text message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She immediately smile when she saw it was Laura who had texted her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" [Tiny Cupcake, 10:30AM]: Hey sleepyhead! Sorry I fell asleep on you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 10:45 AM]: Jesus, Laura do you know what time is it?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 11:00AM]: Eleven in the morning. Why?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 11:03AM]: I should still be sleeping. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 11:10AM]: You're a cry baby. You know you can actually stop texting if that what you want to do—sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 11:12AM]: That's not what I mean, cupcake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 11:15AM]: Hey? You there?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 11:25AM]: Oh come on. I'm sorry Laura./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla decided on not pestering Laura with too much text, thinking that if Laura wants to text or to talk to her again, she would definitely do it. So instead of sulking, she decides on going back to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura on the other hand, doesn't entirely understand why she got so pissed off with Carmilla. It's not like she had the right to demand for Carmilla's replies or anything alike. Maybe the fact that Carmilla was acting like she was shoving down to Laura's throat that she should still be sleeping and should not be texting her is what had Laura pissed so much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So instead of texting Carmilla back, Laura decides on ignoring her for awhile. She needs to calm down before she talks to her again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura heads off down stairs to have her breakfast (span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"well it's already considered as brunch/span) with her parents. Saturdays will always be Laura's favorite day because she gets to enjoy an entire day with her parents./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as she went down her father immediately greets her 'And my sunshine finally decides to show up' he says as was walking towards the dining area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Morning, sweetheart, you're right on time for brunch.' Laura's mother says as she place the last plate of their food on the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Good morning mom, dad.' She says the moment she sat down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything was doing well during their breakfast, Laura thought. Except that she wasn't able to anticipate the looks her dad gave her and the question she wanted to avoid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'What happened to your glasses honey?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It's nothing serious, daddy' Laura answers as she subconsciously reaches to her eyeglasses and have it fixed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'That is not the point here, Laura.' Her dad says sternly 'I am asking you because I know how careful you are with your eyeglasses so I am surprised as to why it had that crack.' He continues pointing to Laura's direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Martin noticed that Laura was being shifty on her seat and her dad knows that she's about to tell a lie so he decides on beating her to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'If you're going to lie to me about it, you better make sure its convincing enough.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Dad, I- it's not that, I'm not planning to lie. I just had a little accident on our class last Wednesday, during our basketball that's all.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Martin-'Sally calls out his attention before he could say anything. 'I don't think our daughter is lying, so can we please just let this go and continue eating?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Okay, sorry. But Laura, if someone is being rude to you from your school you know you can always tell us right?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yes daddy. And I will, I promise.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After eating and clearing out the dishes, Laura immediately went back to her room to take a shower before heading out to the grocery with her parents. Once she got back, Laura went over to her bedside table to check on her phone for new messages. She was honestly hoping that Carmilla have texted her again, but upon seeing that the other girl didn't attempt on texting her again, Laura lets it go. 'Maybe she's busy with her girlfriend.' Laura says and grimaces with how bitter her voice actually sounded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"==/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was on her way to spending dinner with Ell's family. Saturdays, or third Saturday of the month is the day Carmilla gets to spend almost an entire day with Ell's family./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even though this had been a tradition since Ell and Carmilla got together, Carmilla still feels uncomfortable about it, maybe it was because she doesn't love Ell, but of course, she doesn't show it. After all, she doesn't want to hurt Ell or anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was on her way when she decides on texting Laura again, but then she had to stop herself from doing so. Maybe she shouldn't be thinking about Laura especially since she would be spending the night with Ell and her family./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To be fair, Carmilla actually loves spending time with Ell's family she loves to play around with her younger brother and sister James and Lily, for Carmilla they are the only bearable kids or to make it clearer, fraternal twins./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as she rings the doorbell, Carmilla was immediately greeted by the two monsters, jumping excitedly the moment they saw her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Carmilla!' they say in unison/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey monsters' Carmilla greets them as she knelt down to let them kiss her on her cheek and for James to piggy back ride on her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'James get down from Carmilla, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?' Mrs. Haynes says as soon as she sees the two enters the living room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'But moooom.' The little boy whines after what his mother said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It's not a big deal, Mrs. Haynes. James isn't so heavy so it's totally cool./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Lily, honey? Why don't you go upstairs and call your sister. Tell her Carmilla's here and dinner's ready.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'So, how's school Carmilla?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It's good, midterms just around the corner though.' Carmilla answers as she walked over to help Mrs. Haynes set the other food after James finally decides on getting down from Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'So that means less partying huh?' Mrs. Haynes laughed at her own joke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Well, yes I guess and we really need to focus on passing.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Mrs. Haynes could say something again. Carmilla was surprised by hug coming from behind. 'Hi babe!' Ell greets her which earns the two an 'ew' coming from James and Lily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla laughs at the reaction of Ell's siblings, she really find these two adorable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After they had dinner, Ell's dad had set up the movie they would be marathon-ing and tonight it's Star wars./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Dad, why does it have to be star wars?' Ell complains as she sat down next to Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh don't tell me you don't like Star wars?' Carmilla counters and pretends to be hurt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm not saying I don't like it, it's just that it doesn't interest me.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Well that is clearly saying that you don't like the movie.' Carmilla grew a smirk on her lips which only caused Ell to get flustered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You're unbelievable, Carmilla'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Shut up.' Carmilla teased before she leans in to kiss Ell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After 2 hours, Carmilla finally gets home and the first thing she remembers to do was to check on Laura so she finally braves herself on texting the smaller girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:30 PM]: hey/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:32 PM]: hey/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:35 PM]: so how are you today?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:37 PM]: good, just went to grocery with mom and dad, you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:39 PM]: I'm okay, spent the night at Ell's/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:42 PM]: that's nice, did you have fun?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:45 PM]: yeah I did. I had great time with the twins./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:48 PM]: Ell got twins siblings?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:50 PM]: Yeah. James and Lily/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09: 53 PM]: Nice names. Haha/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 09:55 PM]: Yeah, I wish you could meet them though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 09:57 PM]: Well, we both know it wouldn't be happening, so it's fine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 10:00 PM]: Okay. So, before anything else. I want to apologize with how I acted earlier./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 10:03 PM]: It's nothing, really. I shouldn't have overreacted in the first place. So let's just forget about it okay?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 10:10 PM]: Good night, Cupcake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 10:12 PM]: Night, Carmken!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was really thankful that things between her and Laura had turned out well after their little argument from this morning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"3 months later Carmilla's birthday../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 02:30 PM]: You do realize I'm not a fan of surprises, right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 02:40 PM]: I know but we've talked about this and like I've said a million times, I won't let this day slip away without doing anything for you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Grumpy Carmken, 02:45 PM]: Okay, okay. Meet me after class on the tree house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Tiny Cupcake, 02:55 PM]: Yay, okay awesome! See you in, like two hours!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ms. Hollis kindly keep your phone if you don't want me to have it confiscated.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Sorry, Mr. Jenkins'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Perry gave Laura a soft glare after she got caught by their teacher, and of course, Laura only settled in mouthing a "sorry" to Perry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura knows that by the end of the class, Perry would be calling her out for her behavior but she honestly couldn't care less because well, all she could ever think of is Carmilla's birthday./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura doesn't even know why she is nervous, it's just Carmilla right? Her friends, for quite some time. Maybe, she's nervous about the gift, like what if Carmilla doesn't like it or what if Carmilla will laugh on her face for giving her a gift and for thinking they're actually friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But what the hell right? She wouldn't know unless she goes and meet up with Carmilla. Luckily, after this class she only got one more then she could go meet with Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"==/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey Carmilla, are we still a go for tonight?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yes Betts, unless you have other plans?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hello no, where there's free booze I'll totally be there.' Betty answers earning a roll of Carmilla's eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Excuse me, but I'm not paying for your drinks.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Bitch.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Whore.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Okay enough you two, god, you always act as kids.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'And you act like our mom'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Danny isn't our mom' Elsie says, 'she's actually our grandma'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Elsie you're the worst.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Whatever, grandma.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Elsie you got to stop before Danny hits you.' Ell says as she slowly picks a piece of Carmilla's fries. 'You okay, babe?' Ell lightly nudges Carmilla's shoulder after she gets fries./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Huh? Of course I am. Why?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Nothing, you're just silent... For someone who's celebrating their birthday.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm totally fine babe. I just don't have anything to share.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Well if you sure then, I believe you.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Thanks, anyway I going to go ahead of you ladies, I need to rand some errands before getting home. I'll see you all tonight.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After everyone has answered Carmilla with okays and yes, she finally decided to leave and go meet Laura. To say the that she was nervous is understatement but to say why is she nervous is something even her, cannot dare to explain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It's only Laura.' She calmly reminds herself about the fact that it's only her friend she would be meeting soon on the tree house outside of their house and there's no need for her to worry about anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as Carmilla gets to the tree house, she wasn't even surprised to find Laura already standing by the wooden fence, waiting for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla had to stop from her track as she saw Laura. Yes she was only wearing a blue t-shirt and a worn out jeans with her hair tied up on a messy bun but still, Carmilla finds her breath taking,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And when Laura looked up and made contact with Carmilla's eyes, Carmilla's knees became weaker and she swears to god, she wasn't sure if she can still continue walking towards Laura, but she knows she had to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey yourself too. How long have you been here waiting?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Just enough to see you gawk at me.' Laura presses on making Carmilla blush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Whatever, Cupcake.' Carmilla says, as she opens the wooden gate towards the tree house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon they were inside, Carmilla has to clearly gasp over the little present Laura had made up for her. In front of her is a table for two with just enough pizza, cake and ice cream for them to share./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Happy Birthday, Carmken.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Laura—'Carmilla tries to speak but Laura was fast enough to cut her off/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I know you hated surprises and I know we aren't that close for me to give you this little surprise but believe me I know you deserve it—you've been really nice to me even though you don't get to help me in front of your friends but I know you are my friend—'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All of a sudden, Laura's rambling was cut off by Carmilla's soft lips on her. Laura's heart beats so fast her legs became weak and all that was running to her head was 'what's going on, what's going on.' And 'why is Carmilla kissing me, why am I kissing her back?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a couple of seconds of kissing, they finally pulled apart, and both where panting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Carm—'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I know, I'm sorry.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You know, I wouldn't complain about you kissing me but-'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ell'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yeah' Laura smiles weakly at Carmilla/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Sorry cupcake.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Don't worry Carmken, secret's safe with me.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And after a few agonizing seconds, the two finally decides on taking their seats and started eating. Laura could've sworn that the only thing she could hear inside the tree house was the clanking of their utensils, until Carmilla breaks the silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You know, as much as I hate surprises, this is by far the best one I ever had. So thank you cupcake.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm glad you liked it Carmken—it was kinda hard to bring these stuffs here.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'How did you get in here by the way? I'm pretty sure I had it locked the last time we went here.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura started fidgeting on her chair as she starts answering Carmilla 'I-uh, I kinda went to sneak on your stuffs when we had our PE last Wednesday. Sorry.' Laura explains as she stood up to get her bag from the bed to give the key back to Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Confused about what was going on, Carmilla went to follow Laura./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You know, you don't have to leave.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Who says I'm leaving?' Laura says as she holds out the key to Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh I just thought you were already leaving went we haven't eaten the cake and ice cream.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You know me, Carmken. I won't ignore anything that is sweet.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'True say' Carmilla says as she placed the key back to her keychain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Actually, Carmken, there's something I want to give you...'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Cupcake, trust me you have already given me enough for my birthday.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I know, I know but this one is a gift—a material one or whatever.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla couldn't help but to smile 'Okay then, let's see what we got there.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Well I got you this.' Laura says as she holds out a necklace for Carmilla. The necklace was a simple black topaz stone where Carmilla's name is engraved on it with a silver cursive font and the other pendant is a small skull. Laura knows how much Carmilla loves to collect skull items so as soon as she sees the skull pendant after she bought the topaz one, she immediately decide on buying it even though she knows it wouldn't look good to much the topaz./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'OMG' was all Carmilla could ever tell her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You're welcome… I guess.' Laura says as she hands the necklace to Carmilla/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I guess it's better if you put it on me?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Turn around then.' And Carmilla does as she was told./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Uhm should I seat on the bed?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'What for?' Laura asked, surprised./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You know, so you could reach me and wear the necklace around my neck.' Carmilla stifled a laugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Haha. Very funny Karnstein.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'No, I'm serious.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oi! No ruining my moment okay? I'm trying to be sweet here.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla suppressed her laughter, trying not to ruin Laura's mood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ah fuck! Right, go sit on the bed!' Laura blurted out as she gave up struggling to reach Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Told you so.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura rolled her eyes and leaned in to put on Laura's necklace. She pulled back and stared at the necklace now hanging on Carmilla's neck. 'Perfect. She couldn't help but murmur and to her surprise, Carmilla pulled her in to a hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You don't know how much you made me happy. I think by far, this is my happiest birthday, ever.' She says as she gives Laura a quick peck on her lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm glad I made you happy, Carmken.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A month after Carmilla's Birthday…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla and Laura were on their way towards the backyard of their school when Danny saw them. Intrigued and surprised why the two of them were together, Danny decides to follow them instead of heading to the library. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny was really surprised and intrigued to see them together and she wonders when did this all have started. She wonders if this is the reason why Carmilla never bothers to make fun of Laura. As she walks closer to the two, she considers telling the gang or at least Ell. Ell needs to know right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The closer she gets, she notice that two aren't acting all lovey-dovey, they were just having a casual conversation but Danny wonders, if this is what they always do? She wants to tell everyone about it. The moment she saw Laura and Carmilla laughing at one another, Danny immediately takes out her phone and starts to snap photos of the two, she even manage to try to take a video—a 20 second video, she just hopes that the video would be enough proof for them to hate on Laura./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny was about to put back her phone inside her pocket when all of a sudden, she sees Carmilla fixing Laura's eyeglasses and tucking a strand of her hair. Danny knows Carmilla would never cheat, that's why she can never understand what was going on with the two. Of course, she still manages on taking a few pictures of this scene./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as Laura entered the gates of Silas, she immediately felt something really weird. Students were sending her nasty looks and she swears she's starting to have anxiety attack, but of course, she tried her best to ignore whatever she was feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Laura reached inside the school lobby, her terror had begun. Everywhere she looks, she sees a photo of her with Carmilla. She recognizes where it was from and when it happened. It was from two days ago, before she and Carmilla had lunch, it was when Carmilla asked her to meet her because Carmilla was having a bad day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She wonders where it came from, and whoever took clearly doesn't know what was going on it that picture. The only thing that person saw, was Carmilla fixing her eyeglasses. But of course what can she do now? The pictures are all over the school's wall, even on lockers. The words "innocent-turned-home-wrecker" was written across each photos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She felt so ashamed, she wanted to cry and she wanted to scream./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She needed her friends. She needs Lafontaine. She needs Perry. She needs Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No, she can't need Carmilla. What if it was Carmilla who is behind all of these? What if it was just pretending to be friends with her, just to do something like this, is this Carmilla's form of bullying her? She trusted Carmilla, why would she do this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura started taking on the stairs to go to the third floor where her first class. Her heart was pounding on her chest, her head is spinning but she ignores as anxiety really wash her over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was on the last two steps of stairs when she came across her enemies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Laura, Laura, Laura' Ell starts. 'You know Carmilla's my girlfriend right?' She asks with anger in her voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Y-Yes' Laura nervously chokes out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ell moves a step closer to her, 'What? I can't hear you.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I said, yes. Carmilla's your girlfriend.' Laura was so scared that she couldn't even look towards Ell's direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Look at me when you answer me.' Ell started yelling, causing random student to stop whatever they were doing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as Ell came face to face with Laura, she immediately grabs her shirt, yelping Laura as she starts to speak again. 'How could you do this to me Laura? How could you steal my girlfriend from me? You are disgusting. Do you think Carmilla will like you as much as she likes me? Do you think you can make her scream my name like I do, each time I fuck her? No. No you can't ever ever replace me.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura tried to look into Carmilla's eyes, pleading her to tell Ell to stop, but unfortunately Carmilla wasn't giving her any attention. In fact, Carmilla was just staring at her new found interest—her shoes!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And in one unexpected swift motion, Ell decides to throw Laura off the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The worst part was Carmilla or anyone else didn't even bother to catch her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"**/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next day, a very angry Martin Hollis comes to the school's dean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Mr. Hollis, I understand that you are mad, but I think you need to calm down. We can talk about this matter on a calm voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'How do you expect me to be calm, when my daughter's life is at stake?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Mr. Hollis!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Schools were supposed to be a second home. Schools should've kept everyone safe from harm.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Mr. Hollis, the school promises to pay for all the damage Laura has and we'll make sure to punish whoever did this to your daughter.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I don't need your money or your pity. All I wanted was for you to keep my daughter safe, but as I could clearly see, you have failed in doing that. I don't want to hear any of your excuses ever again. I'm pulling out my daughter from this school and have her transferred to other school.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And with that, Carmilla was left crying outside the dean's office./p 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dean's Interrogation

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla has never felt devastated like this before. She feels broken and she doesn't know what to do. She wants to visit Laura but is afraid to go there and to find out what Laura's reaction would be upon seeing her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She knows she should've done something. She should've stood up for Laura but instead, there she was being coward behind Ell and now, all she's left is to blame herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She knows she's angry but she just couldn't pin point as to whom she was angrier. To herself or to her friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But most of all she was thinking of leaving Ell, because for god sakes she can't stand her anymore. How can a 16 year old be that cruel?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"**/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Investigations on the incident two days ago will start today and of course since most of the witnesses had pointed Carmilla and her friends as the people involved in Laura's accident, there's no way for them now to say it wasn't their fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was on her way to the dean's room when she receives a text message coming from Elsie telling her that Ell had ask her to tell not to say anything that will put their group in a compromise. Of course, knowing Carmilla she decides to not any of this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For her, if this is the only way for her to help Laura she would gladly not take her girlfriend's side. She's confident enough to tell the dean that it was Ell who pushed Laura down the stairs. She honestly doesn't care about her relationship and her friendship she just cares so much with Laura. For Carmilla, Laura is her everything even if she wasn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"**/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Martin has never felt this scared for his daughter. He's been pacing back and forth outside of the intensive care unit. After Laura had undergo series of surgeries to fix her broken hip, legs and arm she still hasn't woken up. And it had been two days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sally has spent the entire day at the hospital's church silently praying to the entire God, Saints and even to angels to let their one and only daughter to finally woke up and to let her live./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sally was on her way back to the intensive care unit when she saw her husband arguing to one of the nurses. Afraid that something worst had happened to their daughter, she immediately runs towards her husband./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Martin, what's going on?" Her voice was obviously cracking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh honey, the doctors said there were still no improvements in our daughter's vitals and they still don't know how long she would be like that." Martin answers as he wraps his arms protectively to his wife./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We are deeply sorry about this news Mr. and Mrs. Hollis, rest assured that we would still continue monitoring your daughter's condition." The nurse says as she exits the intensive care unit where Laura is being room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I swear to God, I won't hesitate to lay my hand whoever did this to our daughter. Martin says as he starts pacing back and forth in front of Laura's bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But they're a child!" Sally tries to protest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And so is our child. She doesn't deserve any of this!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A knock on the door interrupts the couple as it reveals Perry and Lafontaine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry we weren't able to visit Laura." Perry starts. "We didn't know if we are wanted here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shh darling, of course. You guys are our daughter's friends." Sally says as she extends her hands for them to hold on to, to give both of them some comfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We feel so guilty that we weren't able to do anything. We weren't able to protect Laura no matter how much we wanted to."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Martin was quite intrigued that he has to ask "Why couldn't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lafontaine tries to look at Perry's eyes, as if asking for assurance and as soon as Perry nods they begin, "Laura's been bullied these certain group of girls for a long time ago. Calling her names, throwing things along her way and embarrassing her like just what they did to her during one of our basketball class and her glasses got broken after she tripped, when Elsie spilled something on her way. We wanted to help her, but these girls have threatened us both."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sally gasps/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura always wanted to tell you, but she doesn't want to worry you and especially she doesn't want you to take it as a huge problem knowing you both would be forced to transferring her to other school."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why wouldn't she want to be transferred?" Martin asks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura didn't want to be a financial problem to both of you." Perry continues./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well this incident definitely gave us the reason to transfer her from different school." Sally confirms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"**/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dean has gotten off the phone when Carmilla and her friends arrived. They were immediately ushered inside the office by the dean's secretary./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Dean Corvine straightened her skirt before she settles back to her chair. Clearing her throat, she starts with "That was someone from the hospital where Laura is right now and according to them, Laura is still in a comatose, and it has been two days."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was answered by gasps and ohs but she wasn't sure if these are true, the dean never trusted the girls anyways. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So do any of you know why I called you here?" The dean continues and as expected she was met with silence she never want to encounter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll explain it to you since none of you is going to speak. Well, two days ago one of our students, Laura Hollis to be exact had an accident in the vicinity of our school. How did this happen? Well, someone decides to throw or push her off the stairs."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We didn't do anything!" Elsie was quick to defend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh Elsie, I never said it was you and your friends."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then why are we here?" Betty starts to ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because—some of the students I have talked to these past two days all had the same answer that it was you Silas Bitches who did this. I just had to wait for that exact person to come clean."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then what?" It was Danny who asked this time. "It's not like you can expel us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh really, Ms. Lawrence?" The dean's voice was obvious with annoyance with how stupid these girls could be sometimes. "You girls clearly got no idea of what I am capable of huh? I have enough reasons to have you expelled. I've realized that you've been bullying Laura. I know your incident with her Danny during one of your basketball class."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Upon hearing the revelations coming straight from the dean all of them suddenly became uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dean noticed the two remaining girls being all silent and she immediately brought their attention to the current situation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've notice Carmilla and Ell here are both quiet. Does your silence mean something ladies?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ell, would you like to say something?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carmilla?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, if only start talking it'll be all easier for us. I can all send you home."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay. We can stay here over night if you girls want to." The dean says as she leans back to her seat arm crossed in front of her chest looking all uninterested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But what if none of us actually do it?" Betty asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Betty darling, I have evidences." The dean answers as she reaches out for her drawer. "Carmilla, what's going on between you and Laura?" She asks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nothing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Really? Then why does this picture exists?" The dean held out the picture of Carmilla and Laura that was taken by Danny./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla snapped her head toward the picture and regrets it as soon as she sees the picture that caused all of these to happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So tell me the truth, Carmilla."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For a moment, Carmilla debate on telling the truth or not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You wanted the truth? Fine, I'll give it to you. Laura and I are friends. Secret friends. Yes you heard me correctly, she is my friend. But I couldn't let anyone know that before knowing how much my so call friends are treating her. They bully her day after day and I just can't stand it anymore, so one day, I've decided to be her friend and you know what it felt so good to be her friend." Carmilla says with gritted teeth and so much anger. "And for the record, nothing was going on on that photo. I was just having a bad day because of a problem I have at home and Laura was the only person I know I can talk about this shit without being judge. So dean, if you excuse me, I would like to leave and be nowhere near from people who only know how to make a good person horrible."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla was on her way out when she looks back, "By the way, it was Ell my girlfriend who pushed her off the stairs and yes I disobeyed you this time by not listening to what you asked me to. Sorry I'm not sorry but I can't keep myself silent knowing it was you who did this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And with that, Carmilla finally left, slamming the door behind her./p 


	5. Chapter 5: Please Read this on AO3

Hi Folks,

I am no longer updating "She's Out of my League" here in fanfiction so please feel free to read it here on Archive of Our Own in case you havent. **Clink here to be redirected**.

Sorry it took me long to post this, I honestly thought that I already did before.

Thanks,

F


End file.
